


The Eyes to the Future (Expanded version.)

by Rosie012



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie012/pseuds/Rosie012





	The Eyes to the Future (Expanded version.)

  
The original story was about 3 pages long. I've always wanted to expand it and finally, here is the new version.

Many thanks to Mitch who knows writing and grammar far better than I do.

  
**The Eyes to the Future** (Expanded version)

By Rosie

  
**Part One**

Daniel knew the ache of losing Sha’uri was releasing its hold on him. For the first time in months he could see the beauty of the planet on which he walked.

The sky was a strange shade of blue that didn’t seem to belong with the Earth. Birdsong filled the air and he realized he hadn’t noticed this since seeing the burn in Sha’uri’s breast. Surprised, he stopped moving.

He knew suddenly that he was reaching out to life again and squashed down a momentary spasm of pain. Closing his eyes he remembered their home on Abydos and silently promised to never forget her. A breeze blew across his cheek and he smelled the fragrance of warmed earth and something that reminded him of honeysuckle blossoms. Opening his eyes he turned in a circle taking in every detail of the land around him.

They had been walking through tall grasses that swished against their legs. Wild flowers appeared in clumps here and there adding color to the sun brightened green of the landscape. The leaves on the scattered copses trees in were the gray-green of sage. And under the pleasant smell of honeysuckle he caught a faint sweet scent as though Linden trees were blooming nearby, though he didn’t see any.

He had fallen behind when he stopped and now looked ahead to find his friends watching him. Teal’c had a bittersweet look. Sam smiled with deep affection. The look on Jack’s face was a mystery.

Walking to his teammates again he migrated toward Jack, like he always did, and his friend reached out to grasp his arm and held him for a moment. Then with a pat Jack commanded, “Let’s go people. We’ve got a temple to explore.”

They fell into line with Carter in the lead and Teal’c behind. Daniel watched the structure ahead, still feeling the warmth Jack had left on his arm. He wondered about that and brushed his fingers there lightly as if rubbing at an itch. He hadn’t felt that warmth for a long time.

The temple was small and a dark muddy gray that Daniel thought contrasted well with the trees. It was simple, with no carvings, round, with four doorways and a domed roof. It was also surprisingly intact.

An exploration around the exterior showed little of interest. There were steps at each doorway but no symbols of any kind.

“What do you think, Daniel?” Jack interrupted his exploration.

Daniel shrugged and said, “There’s no keep out sign.”

Sam had been nattering on about energy readings inside and Daniel wondered which of them Jack would end up yelling at first. With a smirk, he stepped through the doorway.

At the center of the round building stood a pillar. The blue-gray stone had been carved in a way that reminded Daniel of the Apprentice Pillar in Rosslyn Chapel.

Memories flooded back of his years at Oxford and his boyfriend there. Mike was from Scotland and he had taken Daniel to see Rosslyn on a trip to Mike’s hometown. Daniel smiled at the memories and wondered what Sha’uri would have thought had she known Daniel had once loved a man. For that matter, what would Jack think?

He snorted, and then noticed Jack looking at him curiously.

“Something funny?” Jack’s eyebrows rose high.

“Nope,” Daniel replied, looking away.

“Kinda strange, isn’t it?” Jack asked, regarding the pillar.

“In what way?” Daniel asked, although he knew.

“Look at it.” Jack demanded with impatience. “It’s so fancy. The rest of this place is not.”

“Yeah,” Daniel absently responded, beginning spiraling footsteps around the pillar. It had a design of simple lines with rounded stone between. The lines curved gently to the right from top to bottom.

Superimposed atop this was a more intricate design, carved to spiral to the left. It was different, but remarkably similar to the one at Rosslyn. He remembered being there with Mike, holding hands while his lover told him the story of the apprentice who surpassed his master and died for it.

He shook himself from his reverie and spoke to Sam. “The energy readings are coming from there, aren’t they?” He nodded towards the pillar.

Sam answered yes. “In fact, on the column they are only coming from the outer carving. There is a stronger reading from below but I’m not sure how far down yet.”

“Hmmmm…” was all Daniel said.

“Is that what I think it is?” Sam asked with disgust.

“Yep,” answered Daniel. “The outer carving is a rope of open eyes. Kinda creepy…” he trailed off.

They continued their visual inspection. There were four ropes and each had one eye centered before a doorway. Daniel stood before one of these eyes, and reached up to touch it.

“Daniel…” Jack cautioned.

His fingertips touched the eye and a jolt of energy crashed through his body. He heard the shouts of his teammates before his vision went black.

When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing on a porch in bright sunlight. Nearby were two men. With a sudden shock, he realized one was Jack.

He was shaken at seeing Jack snuggling up with a man who was wearing nothing but a pair of white pants. But Jack’s face, the look of love he saw there, it mesmerized him. Any sign of Jack’s usual harried and cranky expressiveness was gone. Daniel was shaken but he couldn’t help feeling relieved that Jack looked so happy.

Then Daniel found himself plunged into inexplicable unhappiness. Who was he, this man with the open pants and clearly no underwear who gave his friend such contentment.

He tore his look away from Jack and nearly fell to the ground when he saw himself run his hands into Jack’s jeans, then reach his mouth up to Jack’s for a kiss. When the men broke apart, he saw his head lay back on his lover’s shoulder. For clearly that’s what he was seeing. Shock passed into wonder and then to realization.

The older man leaned forward to breathe in the ear of the one he held. “Daniel,” Jack whispered, with such tenderness that Daniel ached to replace his twin in those arms.

“Daniel.” He heard his name again, more forcefully and felt his arm being shaken. Then there was a sudden smack against his cheek.

That got his attention. His eyes popped open and he stared into the irascible face of Jack. Flat on his back, he blinked into very worried brown eyes.

“You okay?” Jack asked.

Daniel knew that tone. He’d heard it so many times. It was the one that told him Jack was worried but had faith that Daniel would be able to get up and do what he needed to get done.

“You wanna get together for pizza after we’re home?” was all Daniel answered while reaching his arm out for a hand-up.

Jack sputtered, then, pulling Daniel upward into a sitting position, asking, “you’re gonna show up this time?”

“Sure.” Daniel said with a smile. “I’ll even buy.”

Jack helped Daniel to stand, and they stood looking at each other.

Daniel realized he’d never studied Jack’s eyes before. Underneath all the suspicion he saw in them now was warm concern, and hope. He liked the hope though he wondered what it was about. He wanted to believe he knew but careful was the way to go. Some things he had to know the answer to.

Sometimes, thought, Daniel Jackson’s curiosity couldn’t be held back.

“By the way, Jack, what’s your cabin like,” he asked with bright eyes and a big toothy grin.

**Part Two**

“Your pulse is normal,” Sam said loud enough so the Colonel could also hear. Daniel gave a nod and looked over at Jack where he stood looking out one of the doorways.

“Still, you’re just a little pale. How do you feel?”

Daniel turned back to her and said he was fine but admitted he felt a little tired.

Jack turned then. “Carter, you need any more readings of this place?”

“I’d like to get more of the column, Sir. Just to be sure we have as much as we can get. There’s a larger secondary source below the column as well.”

Jack nodded and said, “Get to it.”

“What are you thinking, Jack?” asked Daniel. “I still have work to do myself.”

“You got zapped, you’re pale and you said yourself you’re tired. I don’t want to take any chances. We’re going back.”

Daniel heard the absolute certainty of command that so frustrated him sometimes.

“I’m fine, I just need a few minutes to rest and I’ll be as good as new. We’ve all worked on sites more tired than I am now. There’s still too much to do here.” He was speaking so rapidly that he ran out of breath, and unfortunately proved Jack’s point.

Sagging against the wall, he turned pleading eyes to Jack. “Can I at least finish filming the place before we go?”

“No.” Jack said. He turned toward Sam and Daniel heard him call out to her. “Carter, you done there yet?”

“Just about, sir.”

“Good. As soon as you’re done, get video of the whole place for Daniel.”

“Yes, sir,” Sam answered.

“Sorry, Sam.” Daniel called to her.

“It’s no problem, Daniel.” She came over to him and took a hard look at him before taking his camera. She seemed satisfied that he was doing well enough, and glanced curiously at the Colonel who ignored her.

“I got the doorways and the column from a distance,” Daniel explained to her. “I need the close-ups on it and especially on that center eye and all around it.”

“Okay, Daniel, I’ll take care of it,” Sam assured him and moved inward toward the column with the camera. As she moved away she hollered back over her shoulder. “The energy signature seems strongest at that point on each band of eyes above the ground. But the power source is below the temple.”

“Not a surprise,” was all that the Colonel said to her retreating back.

“Jack,” Daniel said, looking up from where he sat leaning against the wall.

“You’re not getting up, Daniel.” Jack ordered him.

“Fine,” Daniel said irritably. “Although I feel okay. Just tell me where Teal’c is. Is he close by?”

“Yeah. He’s right outside keeping a look out.”

“Can you have him take an extra circuit and make sure I didn’t miss anything, any Goa’uld writing or glyphs of any other kind?” Though it frustrated Daniel not to do the check himself he knew he could rely on Teal’c. Though he fully intended to try and see as much as possible when they left.

Jack called through the doorway and had Teal’c start the work Daniel wanted done.

“I’m going to have to go outside and keep watch now. You stay there.” Daniel nodded at Jack’s order.

“Carter as soon as you’re done pack up and we’ll get going.”

Daniel watched him march out the doorway and then got up again. He stood in place a minute before gathering up his pack and moving over to Sam. Leave it to Jack to wait outside the door a minute and watch to see if he saw any extra moving shadows in here, Daniel thought petulantly.

“You okay?” She asked while looking through the lens.

“Fine,” he answered distractedly.

“Uh huh. If you fall down the Colonels going to have my ass,” she grumbled.

Not if I can help it, he thought to himself.

Out loud he said he wasn’t all that tired anymore while he pointed to the center of the eye that had zapped him. “Get that and then move to the one right above it. I want to be able to compare them.”

She did it and stopped. “I’ve gotten the whole column, the walls, ceiling, floor. I think that’s it.”

She handed Daniel the camera and he put it in his pack. He watched her gather her pack and they went outside to join the others.

“I see no intelligent Goa’uld communication, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c immediately informed him. “Nor do I see other markings that I would consider to be communication by any other species.”

“Thanks, Teal’c. I didn’t think so but it didn’t hurt to look again.” Daniel knew Jack was watching him out of the corner of his eye and made sure not to show any slouch or appear tired from the jolt he’d taken. Besides, out in the fresh air and sunshine he was feeling better every minute that went by.

“You two done here?” Jack asked.

“Yes, sir,” Sam answered at the same time that Daniel said “Yeah, Jack.” The two scientists grinned at each other and Daniel went on. “I know you want to go back now, but I would like to look for signs of habitation on the way. No matter how old. Maybe it would give us and idea of who built this thing.”

Jack looked resigned. “Take point, Teal’c.” Daniel walked next to Jack and Sam brought up the rear.

“I will show up this time.” Daniel said in a low voice, only for Jack.

Jack glanced over at him curiously and asked, “What are you talking about?”

“Pizza at your house. Invite me.” Daniel spoke low and serious.

“I have invited you. A number of times,” Jack answered, his own voice low and heated. Daniel cringed a little inside hearing the hint of hurt Jack couldn’t hide.

“I know,” the archaeologist said quietly making amends with his voice. “I’m sorry.”

Jack cut off conversation since just then dark clouds moved in and soon after the rain started. Close to a grove of trees Daniel scampered off in that direction with Jack shouting after him. When he reached the first of the trees Daniel saw the others had followed. Once under the branches everyone pulled out their rain gear and put it on.

The heavy drops hit the leaves that now kept them sheltered inside the dome of tangled branches in a grove of old beech trees. Some of the branches had grown to the ground and re-rooted, which made Daniel think this grove was at least one hundred years old.

With their rain slickers on they explored, ducking under and stepped over the twisting and snaking branches and roots.

Though not complete cover the grove kept them well sheltered. Jack padded close to Daniel like his own lion guard. Daniel knew the Colonel was worried about him and he found that today he didn’t mind it.

A few minutes of exploring passed before Jack stopped the team and looked for answers to his first order of business.

“Daniel, you still feelin’ okay?” Jack asked.

“Yes. Yes I am.” Daniel answered acerbically. “I was fine five seconds after I was awake.”

“You were still sitting on your ass against a wall 5 seconds after you woke up. So humor me.”

“Alright, alright. I’m fine. I’ll let you know the minute I feel that I have a problem. Okay?” He hoped this was enough of a peace offering. Jack was clearly not happy with his responses.

“Right. I just want…” Jack hesitated a moment which puzzled Daniel until he heard the orders that came next. “Carter, check him out.”

“Yes, sir.” She moved forward slowly, giving Daniel an apologetic grimace as she pulled out her emergency medical kit.

“Jack, she checked me before we left,” Daniel whined, though he knew it was useless to fight. He submitted to her ministrations and she made quick work of it.

Moments later he heard Sam tell the Colonel, “No change sir, he’s in good shape. There are no lasting effects from the shock he received.”

“Fine,” Jack conceded, “you can look around here, but if the rain hasn’t let up in fifteen minutes we move out anyway.”

“Fifteen minutes is hardly enough …” Daniel bickered, showing Jack that he was at least well enough to argue.

Jack’s finger came up with an “Ah, ah, ah… fifteen minutes Daniel.”

Daniel saw a flash of concern in Jack’s eyes and gave in with a sudden feeling of warmth that he hid well when he rumbled “Alright, alright.” He turned his back to examine the copse.

“The only energy signal is still at the temple, sir. No fluctuations,”  
Sam said. “What are you looking for here, Daniel?”

“Oh, signs of humanity, carvings in the trees, branches that appear to have been cut deliberately,” and after another long pause he added “maybe a tree house.”

He turned back and saw Jack and Sam staring at him with disbelief. He smiled and repeated, “Signs of intelligent life – any signs.”

Teal’c bowed with his characteristic nobility and announced that he would pay most particular attention to locations where tree houses would likely have been built. He then started forward and Jack signaled Carter to go with him. She followed with a grin.

Daniel looked toward his commanding officer who he found scrutinizing him one last time. The words “I really am fine” came to mind but instead he simply said “Coming Jack?”

Walking further into the copse he began to examine his surroundings with his team leader next to him.

Branches creaked high above them from the weight of water.

“So, how old do you think they are?” Daniel asked Jack, referring to the trees.

“We’re not on Earth. Can’t really say. They look like Beech but can’t be. Look at the leaves. The shape and color are wrong.”

“Yeah, more like a mitten shape.” Daniel captured one in his hand to take a quick look then let it go. “But it does have similar nuts.” He picked up one of these from the ground where it had fallen.

“Uh huh, nuts,” Daniel heard Jack say with a chuckle. He glanced over at him and saw him give a little shake of his head then go on with the discussion.

Daniel briefly wondered what was going through Jack’s mind, and then got back to his work.

“The branches that reach the ground do re-root. They sure seem a lot like a Beech. And they’re huge. On Earth I’d say this grove of trees would be about one hundred years old at least.”

Jack walked over to one with a dark gaping wound in it. “This one has a disease, the kind that comes with age. So two hundred years may be closer to the truth.”

“Mmmmm,” Daniel murmured, “well, there’s no sign that any have been cut. Doesn’t look like any fallen branches have been hauled away to build fires. And there are no carvings that I can find. Rosalind’s virtue is unknown here.”

“Oh Rosalind! These trees shall be my books.” Jack quoted out of the blue.

Daniel stepped close and though lowering his voice, said with delight, “You can quote Shakespeare.” That dimple was showing now. He just knew it. And he couldn’t get rid of the grin that was causing it.

Well, look at that, he thought. He was surprised to see the hair on Jacks neck stand up and it so pleased him that he went on, “And their barks my thoughts I’ll character; That every eye, which in this forest looks, Shall see thy virtue witness’d everywhere.”

His words had slowed in the end and he stopped talking looking at Jack’s face wondering what the man was thinking now. He was sure neither of them felt like they had much virtue left and whished he hadn’t said it. Looking suddenly to the ground he cleared his throat and took a step back.

Jack grabbed his arm and he was warmed to the pit of his stomach to find Jack looking at him with pleasure. Now more embarrassed, Daniel gave a small, nervous smile and then tried to pull away to move on in their exploration of the copse.

Jack stopped him by asking, “Daniel, why do you want to come over to my house?”

The roots spreading out from the trees suddenly seemed very interesting to Daniel. He couldn’t look up and meet Jack’s eyes. What he wanted to see there was the look in the eyes of the Jack in his vision, not the wary vision he knew would be there now. He kicked a root.

“I … I … I, well, I want to spend time with you.” He glanced up and nearly whispered “personally, away from the SGC.”

Jack didn’t say anything though his expression became warmer.

“I won’t forget this time, Jack. I won’t stand you up.” Daniel tried to sound as sincere as he could.

“You won’t,” Jack stated, didn’t ask.

“I promise, I won’t.” Daniel vowed.

“Okay then. Come over tonight for dinner. Or as soon as the doc lets you out.”

Jack was looking at him curiously and Daniel gave him another shy grin that became joyful while he nodded assent. “I’m sure tonight will be good,” Daniel finally said.

His grin settled into his happy work face and he turned back to discuss the trees. “Where were we? Oh yeah,” he said taking in a huge breath and then speaking at his usual rapid pace, as if he needed to get as much information out as he could before he was cut off.

“The carvings on the trees, or the lack of them. I accept that this grove is at least 200 years old so I’d say this planet has been abandoned at least that long. There aren’t any carvings anywhere and no apparent use of this grove that I’ve seen. Not even a tree house or signs of a trail, such as bent branches tied to the ground. If people were around I think we’d see that. Trees like the beech are favorites for lovers to carve their declarations of love or for others to use to carve symbols or their names.”

He turned away from his team leader and bent under a branch while stepping over the roots in his way. He could picture Jack staring at him briefly and then after checking his hold on his gun, following behind.

“There isn’t much mythology surrounding the beech tree, surprisingly. It’s a hearty tree and while the European Beech and American Beech are the most common, there are many varieties and they thrive in many area’s around the world.”

Daniel glanced back at Jack before going on. “Interestingly enough though, there is an association with Zeus. He is supposed to have used the tree to send messages to his worshipers.”

“A telephone tree,” Jack quipped.

“You could put it that way,” Daniel threw back over his shoulder while he continued exploring.

“So columns with eye’s that gave you a vision and big trees sending messages on this planet,” Jack said matter-of-factly.

Daniel stopped moving and turned to face him with a serious expression. “Maybe so, Jack.”

Each watched the other until Jack spoke up. “Smell the air?”

Jack’s words surprised Daniel. “What?”

“The air. SMELL THE AIR,” he hollered through the trees to where he saw Sam and Teal’c on their own path about twenty feet away.

“Nothing unusual, sir.” Carter yelled back.

“No,” Jack still yelled though not as loud as before. Sound carried well in the air between the trees. “It’s that clean smell that comes with the rain. But it’s different here. It’s always a little different on every planet.” Jack mused.

Daniel grinned at him. “I wonder if the earth smelled like this before the industrial revolution. Part of it is the scent of the wet tree, I suppose.”

“Yeah,” Jack said slowly, “but there’s something in the air. Something different … almost exotic.”

“I have found this to be true of the vast majority of planets. There are many causes for these differences. It is something that one barely notices after a time.” Teal’c added his agreement with O’Neill.

“Well, sir, while the basic elements of the universe…” Carter began loudly, wanting to be sure her higher voice carried.

“Never mind,” Carter. “Let’s not ruin it.”

“Understood, sir,” Carter said with a grin. She drew in a deep breath and flung her arm to the side. “Smells wonderful,” she said in a cheerful call. “Almost like autumn after a rain fall.” Then she gave a little frown. “But not quite.”

“Right,” Jack exclaimed. “Well, back to work.” Then he turned back and yelled, “but don’t wander too far.” This rain shouldn’t last much longer. Carter, gather leaves, nuts, twigs. The beech tree had many medicinal uses and the biologists may want this.”

“Was just going to suggest that sir.” The Captain grinned respectfully at her commander.

“Common’ Daniel. Let’s go,” Jack ordered.

Yes, Sir, Daniel thought smugly to himself, but said nothing out loud.

Jack and Daniel wove a similar path to the one they had wandered before. It drew them away from their companions and back toward them several times. The low sounds of Sam talking to Teal’c floated toward them intermittently along with the snapping of wet branches and soggy leaves fluttering against each other.

“You know,” Daniel said stopping and leaning against one of the huge trunks, “it’s interesting.”

“What?” Jack asked.

“You don’t like trees but you seem to be enjoying these.”

“I’ve been very observant and I’m pretty sure I know what’s hidden in these. Although what’s in that grove way over there, that one I’m nervous about.”

Daniel looked through gaps between the branches toward the other grove hundreds of yards away.

“Good point. We don’t know much about the wild-life here. There isn’t any in this grove. Maybe we scared them all off, if there are any.”

“Probably so, but you never know,” Jack cautioned. Then he cocked his head to the side and Daniel saw a curious expression take over.  
“You’re getting all wet,” he stated and Daniel stood away from the tree waiting to hear what Jack really wanted to say.

“Speaking of wildlife,” Jack wondered, “why did you ask about my cabin?”

“Wildlife?” Daniel leaned against the tree again and avoided answering the question. “You have wildlife on your land?”

“Not really.”

“Oh.” Daniel seemed thoughtful for a second.

“How much land do you have?” he finally asked.

“Enough.” Jack seemed distracted while he looked at Daniel but not for long.

“Are there Beech trees on it?” Daniel fished for tree information.

“Some. In the woods.” Daniel could tell Jack was being patient but it wouldn’t last for much longer.

“So,” Daniel said slowly, looking down as he scuffed his foot against an old root, “near the cabin there are tall evergreens, right?”

“Weeping Norway Spruce,” Jack enunciated clearly. “Very tall. How do you know that?” Daniel saw the suspicion and deep curiosity growing and decided he’d better ease back.

“Didn’t know it.” He answered quietly.

“Are you going to tell me why you’re asking about my cabin?” Jack asked.

“Just sounds like a nice place to be. You seem happy when you talk about it.” Daniel looked Jack in the eye then turned away picking a leaf and pulling it apart in his hands.

“I just,” Daniel couldn’t help the red flush creeping over his cheeks and hoped Jack wasn’t seeing it. He knew he probably was and he also knew that opening and closing his mouth a couple of times to try and answer wasn’t helping. Finally he just bit the bullet and asked, “Does it have a porch with a railing?”

It felt like he was under the excruciating examination of a curious pacing lion, once Jack heard that question. But he never got the answer because just as Jack opened his mouth they heard Sam call out, “Colonel, the rain is letting up.”

Daniel glanced at Jack and shrugged, noticing that the thoroughly curious expression on the Colonel’s face didn’t go away as he answered Sam.

“So it is.” Jack agreed giving Daniel a smile. “No point in waiting under here anymore. Move out kids.”

But Daniel couldn’t move right away. He suddenly found himself crowded up against the trunk he’d been leaning on. Jack had stealthily moved in so close that they were nearly chest-to-chest and Daniel knew he was being scrutinized again.

His breath hitched but he didn’t look away. Didn’t dare look away. He discovered to his horror that his hand had begun to move up toward Jack’s face and he snatched it away, but he knew Jack had seen.

Daniel watched Jack’s eyes turn predatory and it seemed like he might even lean in close enough to sniff Daniel’s neck. Quick enough, however, his face changed to the commanding officer visage and he stepped back.

Then Daniel saw himself commanded to move when Jack’s arm flew out and pointed the way to go. He headed in the direction indicated knowing Jack would want him in front. Archeologists who had been zapped and passed out didn’t get to take six.

**Part Three**

“I’m fine, Janet,” Daniel said, smiling to temper the act of pushing her hands away. She had been about to take his pulse for the third time. Daniel was feeling good and it was obvious in the relaxed way he sat on the bed with his feet dangling over the side.

Glancing over where Jack sat watching him, Daniel looked back at Janet and then grabbed her fingers. “Really, I’m okay. All of this information you’ve collected is telling you that and I think you can see it yourself.”

Janet frowned slightly, studying his face, before hesitantly saying, “But you’ve had a shock. You were unconscious even if it was only a few seconds. And now, well, you’re so different…” she trailed off.

Jack raised a finger in the air and stood up. “Is that what this is all about? I can help you there. With the different part that is. That happened before we even got to the temple.”

Janet looked even more concerned. “Did Sam get soil samples? Could there be something you were all breathing in…”

“Whoa, Janet. You’re thinking too much there,” Jack said. Then he shrugged, giving a small grin saying, “It was a pretty planet.”

Daniel’s feet stopped swinging for just a second as he thought about what Jack had said. The little sadness that came from missing Sha’uri flared for a second but was quickly replaced remembering the color of the sky and the sound of the birds.

“He’s right Janet. It was a pretty planet. The grass was so high I could run my hand along it while we walked.” He scratched his palm remembering being tickled by the soft tips running across his sensitive skin. He then ducked his head to hide the smile that came when he realized Jack had watched his hands move together. Daniel suddenly felt both shy and warm and while trying to remember if he owned white pants like the one’s in his vision he felt himself turn a little red. Once again. This must be a record, he thought ruefully, and declared he would get better control over himself.

Janet caught the flushed complexion and reached for his arm once again.

“Still, you had a shock,” he heard her say and that brought him right back to where his mind should be.

“I’d be more comfortable if you were here overnight for observation.” Janet wasn’t giving up easily and Daniel was starting to get very frustrated.

“How about this,” Jack chimed in, surprising Daniel so much he was left with his mouth hanging open. He snapped it shut with indignation at the smirk Jack gave him before he continued.

“Daniel comes home with me and I do the observing. We were going to have some pizza tonight anyway, right?” Daniel silently nodded agreement to the raised eyebrow he got from his team leader.

“He’s paying by the way.” Jack rocked on his feet, hands behind his back as if he’d won a victory. Seemed to Daniel like he was the one about to win but he wasn’t going to argue.

“I’ve got a guest-room,” Jack continued, “and I’m a light sleeper. I can check on him, what, every two hours?” He questioned the petite doctor.

Listening to his friend Daniel heard the word “guest-room” and with a sense of wonder wrapped around dread moved it into a fuzzy area of unknowns and maybes in his brain. He’d kept watching Jack throughout the exchange with their doctor and saw Jack’s eye’s shift to his, soften with affection and amusement, and then quickly shift away.

Everything felt new to Daniel and he didn’t understand what Jack had seen that amused him. But he didn’t care because just then Janet gave up with grace and dignity.

“Fine, Colonel.” She turned to her patient and continued with instructions. “No meds are needed as you don’t seem to be suffering any pain. If you get a headache try Tylenol. If you get dizzy call me. You know the drill. Don’t play around with this, Daniel. Colonel. I want to know if anything changes.”

“Promise,” Daniel said sweetly, with a big smile. His legs were swinging like a puppy dogs tail.

Janet stepped back from the table, looked at both of them with exasperation and sighed in defeat.

“Enjoy your pizza. No alcohol for Daniel, goodnight, Gentlemen.” With a last flourish of her hand she turned away.

Daniel gazed over at Jack wondering what the evening was going to be like as he listened to Janet’s heels click their way back to her office.

“You up to driving your car?” Jack asked.

“Sure,” Daniel answered. “I’ll stop off at home and get some things, and then meet you at your place.”

They walked side by side out of the infirmary, changing those plans slightly after Janet poked her head out of her office door.

“Leave your car here, Daniel.”

“You drive,” Daniel said quietly to Jack without breaking stride.

“Sounds good,” the Colonel answered. “Stop at your place?”

“Please,” Daniel deadpanned.

  
**Part Four**

Daniel walked down the long hallway and into the open space of his apartment to streaming sunlight and clutter. He stopped near the first of two long tables and looked around as if he was seeing it all for the first time. The warmth of Jack’s arm comforted him for a moment until his friend moved on into another room.

There was a musty smell and he wondered if it came from all the museum pieces hanging all over the walls and laying on most surfaces or if it was the normal stuffiness of an apartment that hadn’t been occupied for a few days. Was it a good idea to have so many old pieces of art in here, he wondered? Every one of them was beautiful. He could see that. Still, the way they made his apartment look…

“I live in a museum,” he muttered to himself. He sighed then smiled when a large pottery jar on the table he stood by caught his eye.

“Jack,” he called out, realizing where he’d gone from the sounds coming from the bedroom. No answer. “JACK,” he yelled louder and moved to the jar to run his fingertips over the faded glyphs he’d been trying to identify weeks ago. Something always got in the way and so many projects were left unfinished. This jar shouldn’t even be here in his home, he thought to himself. It may be all that’s left of the small civilization that had died out on PX3-325. He vowed he would get it back to the SGC as soon as possible. It wouldn’t hurt to de-clutter a little anyway.

Moving further into the apartment he felt himself become full of the pleasure of familiarity but with a dash of chagrin. This is my home, he though. But it sure is dusty. He turned and saw his refrigerator where it had always been. Outside of the kitchen in his dining room and laughed, finally struck at what an odd place that was for an important kitchen appliance. It was there when he taken the apartment, though, and he never cared enough to redecorate. In fact he’d liked the odd quirky thing then and right now he liked it even more.

Home. He’d never thought much about the place as that before. It had always merely been a location where he often slept and just as often worked in uninterrupted quiet. And he stored his things here. All he ever did was work. Well, he thought, with a deep breath, fingers crossed and that could change soon.

Jack emerged from the bedroom with a duffle bag full of clothes.

“You packed for me?” Daniel was surprised.

“ Yeah, I think I got everything you’ll need.” Jack held up the duffle offering Daniel a look-see, but his offer was refused.

“Don’t you think there’s a little too much stuff all over these walls, Jack?” Daniel didn’t wait for an answer. “Yeah,” he went on. I think a few of these things could come down.”

“Yeah, it does kind of feel like being at an exhibit.” Jack glanced around at the floor and tables stacked high with files adding, “and an office.” Daniel resisted a little smile at the little squint of Jack’s eyes which expressed his distaste.

“Okay,” Jack went on, “lets go.”

“Um, okay.” Daniel said uncertainly. “You packed everything?”

“Yep. All set. I’ve had to grab clothes for you a few other times.” Jack said as though this was routine.

Daniel realized he must have looked confused because Jack then said, “You’ve been in the infirmary a time or two.”

“Oh,” Daniel said, and looked away wondering how often Jack had done this for him without Daniel giving it a thought beyond a quick thank you.

“I checked your fish.” Jack said.

“Wh… wh… what?” Daniel stammered as he tried to bring fish into his thought processes. The shift was slow but he made it and realized Jack was talking about his fish tank. It’s a wonder he still had fish. Now that he thought about it he wasn’t sure what was in the duffle. Jack had gone into his bedroom and thrown some clothes together for him while Daniel hadn’t even looked over his books yet. In that short time Jack had taken care of everything. Apparently including his fish.

“Yep,” checked the chemical level of the water, threw in a 4 day feeder. One of them doesn’t look very good. Kinda swimmin’ sideways. We can come back tomorrow if you want.”

“Oh… okay.” Daniel really didn’t care if a gourami died or not at the moment.

Jack had taken care of his fish. He thought about that. Jack knew how to take care of the fish. How often had he done that as well?

“You need anything else?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, yeah,” Daniel shifted into action. After a quick look around the apartment he chose a couple of books and files to add to his backpack out in the truck. “All set,” he said glancing at his friend.

Jack was smiling fondly at him in a way that momentarily startled Daniel. He looked back, his heart skipping a beat at the way the light glanced off Jack’s face brightening up his eyes. When he realized he’d been looking too long Daniel cleared his throat and turned away.

“Shall we,” he said quietly, and walked out his door with Jack following right behind.

Once out of his building Daniel felt tired and nervous. He slid into the passenger seat and the solid door shut letting the sound of safety ring in the air. Daniel felt himself molded to the passenger seat of Jack’s truck as it remembered him and welcomed him back. He wasn’t sure when he’d been in the truck last, before today, but it seemed to know him.

He leaned his head back, closing his eyes, to enjoy the sudden familiarity of the leather warming to his own heat, and took in the comfortable smells and sounds surrounding him.

The other door opened and the truck rocked as his team leader and friend stepped up into the cab before slamming his door shut with the same solid sound of metal and latches and seals coming together in perfect harmony.

Daniel opened his eyes and sat up. Turning slightly toward Jack he was surprised again by the glowing expression aimed his way. He smiled back, small but content, thinking he’d been surprised by Jack a great deal today. So many pleasant smiles aimed his way. He could get used to this.

“Home?” Jack said casually.

“Sounds good,” Daniel said, tilting his head forward toward the windshield.

Jack’s grin grew larger and he headed out into traffic away from the apartment building and toward his own neighborhood.

“I talked to the general before we left. He may send us back with another science team. Think you can keep your hands off that eye this time?” Jack asked, bringing Daniel up to date.

“I don’t know Jack. Exploration in the name of discovery…” Daniel teased. He also thought to himself that another vision like the one he had would be worth another jolt.

“Humor me, hands to yourself this time.” Jack was serious. Daniel knew Jack was never quite sure how far he would go and he couldn’t blame him.

“Sam thinks it’s worth exploring more,” Daniel stated, “so a trip back is a good idea. I think she’s right.” If truth be told he’d love to see the temple again himself. He’d gotten zapped before he got to see much of the interior.

“Yep, it’s a puzzle she must solve.” Jack chuckled. “And who knows, maybe there are some important doo dads there.”

“Doo dads. Yeah. That’s probably it.” Daniel said flatly and glanced out the window. “I’ll be ready. Just a science team? I’m on my own.”

“Fraid so. Unless you come up with something in that writing that’s of interest.”

Daniel tried not to let his disappointment with the SGC’s lack of balance in their focus on priorities show but he knew he hadn’t hidden it well when he heard Jack say, “Don’t worry about it Daniel. You’re as good as a whole team of linguists.”

Daniel was surprised at the praise and glanced over at him with a smile. He nodded his thanks, and then settled back into the leather to enjoy the rest of the ride.

Some time later came the roll and bump and the sound of the tires changing as the trucked turned onto the driveway. It was a sound that he hadn’t heard for a long time but was shocking by the feelings of domesticity it evoked in him. His throat closed, feeling suddenly sad and he turned away from Jack to look out the window. The feeling of being disconnected from this house eased quickly enough though while he took in the view of the last of the wild roses on their vines near the front door. The Rhododendron had long gone having bloomed months ago. He hadn’t seen them at all this year.

Jack was grabbing the duffle and backpack from the back seat before Daniel opened his door and stepped down from the cab of the truck.

“You okay?” Jack asked.

“Yeah,” he said slowly with a touch of the sudden melancholy he was feeling, “just noticing what’s left of the roses.”

He headed up the path to the front door and as he stepped over the threshold of the doorway he rested his hand against one of the curved logs that made up the front of the house. It was rough and warm from soaking in the afternoon sun. He’d missed that smell of the stained and heated wood. The flush stayed in his palm like it had earlier on the planet as they marched to the temple after Jack’s hand had rested on his arm.

Jack followed through the doorway and then Daniel saw him start down the hall with the bags. A muffled sound of clothes in a duffle suddenly being dropped to the floor outside of the guest bedroom pulled Daniel’s puzzled attention toward Jack. Realizing that his belongings were now on the floor a couple of feet beyond the room where he expected to be sleeping surprised him. His host turned back around and Daniel looked up at him then back down at the bags.

Jack walked back toward Daniel who felt the man’s eyes all over him while his own examined the shadows in the carpet around his belongings. He finally looked up when Jack’s hand landed firmly on his shoulder. It rested there an eternity before it slid down his back. Fingertips lightly pressed into his spine and Jack used them to guided Daniel towards the kitchen saying, “Don’t worry. We can put your clothes away later. Common’, let’s get a beer.”

A small breeze fluttered against Daniel’s body as Jack let his hand drop away and moved on past him into the kitchen. Daniel followed right behind.

His frown had smoothed itself away but uncertainty was never far from the surface of his mind.

A short time later they leaned against the counter side by side both holding beers that were half gone. Jack seemed to be perfectly fine. Daniel had a buzz. He watched the last of the sun disappearing quickly into the trees, changing the window into a mirror that displayed the room around them. Shifting his eyes to the reflection of Jack he caught his friend looking hungrily in his direction. Daniel felt jolted, his skin tingled with excitement and he had to shift his position to ease the sudden energy in his limbs.

Jack knew he had been caught. Daniel watched him school his expression into that of a jovial host. He gave Daniel a genuine though merely friendly grin and leaned back where he had been against the counter.

They didn’t say much in the quiet of the setting sun until finally Jack touched his elbow to Daniels and asked if he had brought a lot of work from the apartment. Daniel sighed. Working to forget, working to find the way to save both Sha’uri and Skaara, this had been so all-consuming for him that it was all that was expected of him now.

And the worst of it was that he had brought some work. He hadn’t been able to help himself. It seemed foolish now, especially considering what he hoped to gain tonight with Jack. With a quick shake of his head he answered.

“Not a lot. Doesn’t even need to be done right away.”

He turned toward Jack and with innocent lips asked, “What’s on TV tonight?”

“Don’t know,” Jack chuckled. “We’ll see in a bit. I’ll heat something for dinner right now.” Daniel could see that Jack was amused at the question so in some embarrassment he twisted his arm to point behind him and stuttered that he’d be in the living room.

He took his bottle of beer off with him and nervously carried it out to the other room.

Listening to the noises in the kitchen he imagined Jack’s arms reaching into the refrigerator and freezer, pulling pans from the cabinets. Wiry, muscled arms with delicate but powerful hands. His skin was covered in goose bumps. He shivered and gulped down some beer so that the buzz in his head increased.

“Need any help,” Daniel called through to the kitchen.

Jack poked his head into the dining room where Daniel could see his face. A smile that was warm and seemed to be just for him took Daniel’s breath away.

“Not just yet,” he said. “Sit tight, finish your beer. I’ll let you know.”

The smile was infectious and Daniel grinned back, tipping his beer at the chef. When Jack had disappeared back into the kitchen Daniel wondered at all the touches tonight and the warmth and the smiles, and the duffle bag in the hallway on the floor. A terrifying thought hit him hard and he pulled two swallows of beer.

What am I doing here, Daniel thought to himself sinking his body into the comfort of the cushion. His hand flopped familiarly on the arm of the couch. “Can’t stop now,” he said to himself.

It was a vision that brought him here tonight. He was acting impetuously on a fantasy in a vision. He needed to pace, or talk to Jack for reassurance. But his legs decided to be frozen in place instead.

He remembered moments earlier in the day that happened while walking with Jack in a beech copse on a planet light-years away. The irony that they talked of Rosalind wasn’t lost on him. She saw the truth in the hearts of those around her and while in her disguise discovered her own truth.

Jack had been a bit overwhelming at times in the copse. Daniel sighed not knowing whether to be uncomfortable or give in to the sense of anticipation he felt growing. Who knows what Jack had been thinking throughout the mission? Daniel couldn’t know for sure but he suddenly felt all the touches and curious looks Jack had given him throughout the day and heat tingled through him.

Daniel finished his beer and it made his buzz become more like a flood of happy muddled awareness of cabinet doors opening and closing in the kitchen. Something went into the oven. The phone rang and the murmur of Jack’s voice soothed him in ways that unnerved him.

He didn’t want to be this attached to someone again. But it was too late because clearly he already was.

The beer made him drowsy and his mind drifted. He thought of the vision of himself in Jack’s arms and his blood felt hot. The love he had felt when he’d seen Jack’s cheek nuzzle against his neck made him want to cry. And the white pants, the hand down the white pants made him so skittish he was jumpy again. This time his legs didn’t freeze. He flew up from his seat to pace turning in a circuit around the room. Coming around the third time he saw Jack at the top of the few steps, watching him curiously.

“Finish your beer?” Jack asked.

Daniel looked at his bottle on the table and hurried unsteadily over to put it on a magazine.

“Uh, yeah,” he said staring at the bottle with his hands on his hips. Then he grabbed it off the table, swiped at the watermark ring and walked slowly toward Jack, handing him the bottle. “Apparently,” he said. Right now, he decided, it was best he say as little as possible.

Jack took the bottle.

“How drunk are you?”

“It was only one bottle, Jack,” Daniel answered haughtily.

“Yep. Just one.” Jack chuckled and grabbed Daniel’s arm to lead him back to the couch.

Jack’s hands pulled him down to a seat next to him in an easy way that made Daniel feel safe. He’d done it many times before. Jack was a touchy-feely kind of guy. At least with Daniel, or at least he used to be.

Daniel’s head had fallen against the back of the couch and he rolled it in Jack’s direction. He was pretty sure he was now wearing a dopey grin and tried to make his expression more serious.

“You look like your feeling pretty good.” Jack chuckled.

Daniel tried to think of a reasonable reply.

“Yeah, I feel good,” he slurred.

“Finished that beer pretty fast, Daniel.”

“Ummm, I was hot.” Daniel winced deep inside. Hot? He hadn’t meant to say that.

“You want another? Or anything else?”

“Water, maybe. Might be best.” Daniel said lifting his head.

Jack stretched his arm along the back of the couch then and turned sideways. “How’s your head? You feeling any effects from the zap on the planet?”

“No, Jack,” Daniel said with annoyance. “Nothing since long before we even left the planet.”

“Gotta ask. Janet demands it, your giddiness makes it a reasonable caution.”

“I’m not giddy.” Daniel winced with the unspoken acknowledgement that he may not be giddy but he was drunk.

“Don’t worry, Daniel.” Jack chuckled. “The giddiness will pass.” He patted Daniel on the shoulder with the hand that was on the back of the couch.

Daniel sneered back at his friend, his nerves as prickly as his skin.

Jack left and soon the sound of the refrigerator opening promised bottled water for Daniel and another cool beer for Jack to relax with while the food was heating in the oven. They both knew Daniel didn’t hold his beer well. Everything else he handled fine, but there was just something about beer.

“Thanks,” he smiled, taking the offered bottle.

“Welcome,” Jack answered with his own genial expression. “I’ve got wine for dinner.”

Daniel felt at once relieved and grateful. Loosened up would certainly help tonight. Passed out wasn’t really what he was going for.

“Speaking of dinner…” Daniel obliquely asked as he sat the bottle down on the magazine Jack conveniently scooted in his direction.

The man had no coasters but there was always a Fish and Tackle or Car and Driver magazine near by. Once, in the early days of their friendship he’d thrown one of Daniel’s Biblical Archaeology magazines up on the table and put his dripping bottle on it. When it had been replaced with the newspaper’s crossword puzzle Jack got the hint. Daniel had bought him coasters at one point. Round one’s that looked like hockey pucks. Jack never seemed to know where they were.

“I don’t know. Something Italian from Mrs. Talbot next door.” Jack spoke casually of the widow he helped now and then. Daniel had gone with him a couple of times but it had been a while. He felt suddenly bad about that.

“How is she?” he asked sincerely, fond of the older woman, always full of good conversation and sweet treats. He hadn’t seen her in months.

“She’s fine. Got a grandson in the Air Force now who helps her out. It’s good that she has family back in the area again.” Jack smiled. “Still, once in a while she needs some sort of help. Unfortunately I’m around less and less these days.” Jack grimaced before going on. “Tonight’s dinner is thanks to a leaky pipe under her sink. It only needed tightening. Nothing more. But we get a homemade Italian dinner out of it.”

“Smells good.”

“Yep.”

Daniel took a sip of his water and pictured his bag where it lay in the hall. Then he let his imagination run farther and moved the bag and himself down the hall into Jack’s own bedroom.

“Garlic bread?” He asked absently, thinking of lying down on Jack’s bed.

“Well, yeah,” Jack waved his beer in apology, “that’s from the freezer section, though. Good brand.”

“It’ll be fine.” Daniel stretched his long legs out in front of him wanting to take his shoes off to cool down. He looked around the room he was in and let its familiarity sink in.

He loved this room with its huge picture window that was dark now and the plants in the corner and that stone fireplace, it all felt like home. Jack’s touches were familiar too. It had been that way between them for a long time, with the touching only stopping recently. Maybe Jack was now responding to Daniel’s more relaxed and open signals.

The picture in his mind suddenly changed to one of Jack in his brown chinos and then changed to seeing him in a light green shirt bent over and pulling something out of the oven. He had to add an apron to the fantasy, the one Jack liked the most was made out of an old worn beach towel with a brook trout springing from a pond. Jack was fussy about his clothing and Daniel loved that towel.

Daniel smiled quickly at the image then hid it with the bottle of water placed back between his lips.

“What’s so funny?” Jack asked. He hadn’t missed the smile or Daniel’s attempt to hide it.

“Nothing.” Daniel shook his head and looked toward the big picture window.

“Hmmm…” he heard Jack say, with a little disbelief and an obvious hint of challenge. Jack would try to get to the bottom of his mental wanderings and with any luck he would be able to tell him.

An itch on his thigh made Daniel scratch through his jeans and then he was rubbing his palms up and down his legs as he sat waiting and wondering. Suddenly he looked up and saw Jack watching his hand as if hypnotized, and he fervently hoped that he and Jack were on the same wavelength.

Not that he understood how. Jack couldn’t have any idea of the vision from the temple, though Daniel wanted to tell him about it.

He had to find the right time. Maybe over dinner. After some wine.

“So, how is it that you get zapped by a bug-eyed pillar, knocked un-conscious, and wake up asking to come over for pizza?”

Jack’s question jarred him out of his thoughts and Daniel nearly jumped out of his skin. Maybe sooner than dinner, he thought to himself, thankful for the beer earlier, though the buzz was wearing off. His heart was thumping in his chest, which was nearly as bad.

“We aren’t having pizza.” Daniel answered, having no idea how to start this conversation.

“You’re worth more than pizza.” Jack answered with a smug grin.

Daniel found himself stunned speechless for a moment. Finally he asked, “Who are you and what have you done with my Jack O’Neill.”

“Ah, so I’m your Jack O’Neill, am I?” The smug grin was still there, but Daniel was happy to see it disappear when Jack took a swig of beer from his bottle.

Barely recovered from his surprise, Daniel now sat completely astonished but managed to keep his mouth from hanging open like an old hound.

“Yes, well…” he finally mumbled. “I’ll set the table,” he said and stood, feeling foolish. He knew he was chickening out. So instead of making his confession he was standing up in Jack’s house heading for Jack’s kitchen, not knowing if he should lay the plates out on the dining table or the kitchen table.

“Fine,” Jack said entirely too jovially for Daniel’s comfort. He followed Daniel heading into the kitchen. “I’ll check the dinner and open the wine. Why don’t you get the crystal from the hutch? And don’t forget the table cloth.”

Grateful for the commands that told him what dishes to use and where to put them, Daniel went into the dining room to prepare the table for their evening meal. The dishes, with their gold rim and pink roses were old and he wondered where they had come from. Maybe they had once belonged to Jack’s grandmother, but Daniel wasn’t really that sure of the age. He was much better with truly ancient things. Not so good with a dish that was probably about one hundred years old. Still, he thought, as he lovingly placed it on the table, it’s a wonderful thing to have a piece of family history like this.

He found a beautiful carafe of fine heavy crystal and took it into the kitchen to rinse out. “Want to put the wine into this?” he asked quietly, almost shyly, and was gratified when Jack didn’t tease in return.

Instead Jack bobbed his head toward the open bottle of Shiraz and said, “Haven’t used that old thing in a long time. It will be nice to see it out again.

“You have beautiful old china and crystal, Jack. Were they, er, was it all…” Daniel felt like he was intruding.

“Great grandmothers. I barely knew her. She died when I was four or five. Then it went to an aunt but she never liked it. Once she could afford it she bought her own set. When I got divorced she offered it to me.”

“That’s … you’re so lucky to have it.” Daniel said awed by how far back into Jack’s family the link went.

When he noticed Jack’s fond glance up at him last a little too long Daniel decided it was time to change the subject.

“How’s the dinner looking? About ready?” He nodded toward the oven while leaning against a counter top and sipping some of the Shiraz he had poured for himself.

“Should be done. Put that trivet out on the table and I’ll carry it in.”

Daniel preceded Jack with the requested trivet to protect the table’s finish. Then he went back to get the bread out of the oven and put it in a basket which he carried in as well.

“It’s just a ziti, but she’s filled it full of vegetables so we will be nice and healthy.” Jack said with amusement.

“Works for me,” Daniel said. “Don’t have to make a salad or cook any ourselves.

Daniel poured Jack some Shiraz now and took his beer bottle off the table just as Jack set it down. He ignored Jack’s barely hidden scowl as he turned to carry it back into the kitchen. He did admire his quick recovery. The scowl was gone in less than a second.

For a few minutes nothing was heard but the sound of silverware on porcelain plates and happy sighs of very satisfied diners. Mrs. Talbot was a good cook.

Luckily, Daniel had nothing in his mouth when Jack finally spoke.

“That bug eyed pillar looked like one I’ve seen a picture of in some church in Scotland.”

Daniel’s mind stumbled in surprise for a few seconds until he recovered enough to speak.

“You’ve seen pictures of Rosslyn Chapel?” He asked incredulously.

“Had an uncle who was a mason.” Jack was very matter of fact.

“Oh.” Daniel was genuinely interested. “Then he told you about the Sinclaire’s involvement in the Scottish Masons.”

“He told me some things. A few that were probably true and others that sounded pretty crazy at the time. But yeah, he told me things about that Chapel. About the maize sculpted on an arch over a window that shouldn’t be there because corn wasn’t known to Britain at the time that it was built.”

“Yes, but you know that it’s generally accepted that others crossed that Atlantic before Columbus now?”

“Yeah?” Jack asked. “Are these people outside of the SGC or academia that you are talking about?”

Daniel laughed. “Well, mostly academia. Or well read people.” He thought about it a minute before saying, “Actually, that one I think most people are finally convinced about. You know what Oscar Wilde said?”

“Not much of a Wilde reader.”

“America had often been discovered before Columbus, but it had always been hushed up.” Daniel’s grin was big showing off his teeth and brightening his eyes.

“You think he meant the Vikings?” Jack deadpanned.

Daniel’s smile faded away. “No probably not.” He turned and took another bite of his ziti.

“Right. Well, anyway, this uncle of mine, he’d been to this church, or chapel, whatever, and he showed me his pictures of the four pillars. So, I know what the Earth version of that bug eyed thing looks like.”

“Uh huh,” Daniel said, sitting back in his chair, contemplatively looking at Jack. Conversationally he said, “Lot prettier than the pillar on PC3-469, isn’t it?”

“Yep, and no zapping,” Jack agreed.

“Yeah, that zapping was quite a bonus,” Daniel said with some heat as he rubbed the spot where his memory still felt the sting. “Does make you wonder what a version of it is doing on a planet light-years from Earth though,” he mused.

But then remembering where he was now, a happy sort of wonder came over him when he looked up and saw Jack sitting next to him now.

“Um, Daniel…” Jack said a little nervously.

“What?” Daniel answered, suddenly cautious.

“I’ve seen a picture of that column somewhere else.” Jack gave this information looking down at his plate.

“Okay,” Daniel encouraged.

“In a file…” Jack began but didn’t finish.

It hit Daniel in an instant and shock was quickly replaced by a feeling of foolishness. Everything that he hadn’t been seeing was all there, all explained by a file put together before Catherine had been allowed to approach him to help on the project.

“You’ve always known,” he said quietly, as he lay down his fork and sat back in his chair. How could he have forgotten about his own file he berated himself.

“Daniel,” Jack said puzzled, “you honestly thought that I didn’t?”

He could have spent some time thinking about this, going back and forth in his mind with different arguments over what he believed Jack knew or didn’t know. But he had to admit to himself and Jack, as he turned to face him, “I really never thought about it. Not back in the beginning. Didn’t think about what was in any file and what wasn’t. I didn’t care. I just wanted in. Then I wanted to stay on Abydos and study the culture, learn the language, know the people. When Apophis attacked I needed to save Sha’uri and Skaara.” He shrugged his shoulder and watched his finger trace the edge of the table. “I stopped thinking about what was in that file a long time ago.”

“Daniel,” Jack said so gently Daniel turned to look at him shyly. Jack tapped his finger on Daniel’s fingernail. He stopped moving it along the table but his heart sped up. The heat seeped in from Jack’s finger when he stopped his tapping and he left his finger where it had landed. Jack continued in the low voice, “I’ve always known about Mike.”

All of a sudden breathing became difficult and Daniel stared at Jack, a panic keeping him from speaking. He jerked a little and Jack grabbed his hand, pulling it up to his face to kiss, and then lay against his cheek.

Daniel’s heart stopped. This is a dream he thought. But it continued when Jack’s whole hand cupped his chin. Suddenly everything was all out in the open. Relief hit him and all his fear shattered changing to unimaginable Joy.

“Oh, thank God!” He pulled in a deep breath. “I … I … I had no idea … I didn’t know how to start … I wanted to tell you … and I feel…I feel so…” He was babbling. He knew he was but couldn’t stop.

Then Jack, grinning huge, leaned forward and Daniel was so grateful that he did because the babbling flood of words all stopped when Jack kissed him.

The noise of the chairs both scraping against the floor was barely heard. It was much easier to reach each other’s lips if they weren’t sitting in them. Daniel felt Jack pull him in close with arms wound tightly around him. His breath was gone again but he didn’t protest. Instead he opened his mouth and Jack’s tongue slipped inside. He heard whimpers from his own throat, a sound he hadn’t heard come out of him in years. It broke his heart just a little.

Jack grinned into the kiss, his tongue slipped out and Daniel whimpered again at the loss. When Jack pulled slightly away Daniel looked toward the ground to hide his muddled state of mind. He missed the twinkle in Jack’s eyes.

The amusement in his voice was unmistakable though when Jack asked, “Do you remember the inscription over the pillar?”

“Oh yeah,” Daniel smiled, “I’d forgotten about that. Let me think, what was it…”

"Wine is strong, a king is stronger, women are stronger still, but truth conquers all." Jack was smug and happy

“That’s it,” Daniel smiled directly at his friend.

“Yeah,” Jack began slowly, “I like that truth conquers all part.”

Daniel frowned a moment before wrapping himself around Jack. “Yes. I can see the merits in that. In the future you’d better not keep secrets from me anymore. Any other files on me you’re not telling me about?”

“What?” Jack’s mock anger was fun. “You knew all about the file, don’t act like it’s news to you. In fact you do background checks on everyone you hire for your own department so you would have to know how thorough…”

Daniel shut him up with another kiss, not wanting to be reminded of his own forgetfulness. It was time to be bolder, he decided, and let his hands wander into Jack’s hair and along his back.

Jack’s hard body against him was just about the best thing he’d felt in a long time. The hand that suddenly slipped below his waist into the back of his pants hazily reminded him of his vision. Except this wasn’t a cabin porch and he wasn’t in white. Maybe he wasn’t supposed to consider the vision literally but figuratively. He really didn’t care right now and in a moment of euphoria his kiss deepened and his body suddenly moved everywhere against Jack’s.

His new lover responded with such deep passion that Daniel felt Jack’s lips cover his mouth and face and neck with frantic kisses. He could almost believe that Jack was living a dream come true as well.

That thought pierced his consciousness and left him thunderstruck. He tore himself away, putting his hands on Jack’s shoulders. With panting breaths he spoke.

“We can clean up the dishes now and then talk about the sleeping arrangements.”

“I know where you’re sleeping tonight,” Jack said with finality. “And I’m thrilled not to have to wash the guest room sheets later.”

“You don’t wash your sheets, Jack. The Air Force sends approved cleaning people over.” Daniel spoke with a stern smile, their mouths inches away.

“Well, then, I’m thrilled not to worry about these dishes. We can deal with them in the morning. And you can roll around in the guest bedroom sheets a little then too.”

“Okay,” Daniel replied with a grin. Jack’s hands had moved to his waist and they leaned in for another kiss. This time when they pulled back Jack led him to his bedroom.

Sometime later, sliding between neat clean sheets was exciting. When Daniel had gone into the bathroom he knew the bed had been an unmade mess. He wasn’t going to say anything but appreciated the gesture.

It had taken time to get to this moment, to be able to undress each other and Daniel wanted to spend his time going through the bathroom ablutions alone. Later he would be comfortable enough to share these rituals. He left the steaming room with wet hair combed with his fingers, a towel around his waist. By the bed it fell to the floor while Jack watched. Finally the moment came where they lay close to each other warming the cool sheets with their own heat.

Daniel gently brushed his fingers through the hair on Jack’s chest. He’d never been with a man with so much hair and he loved it. Later he wanted to run his face through all of those small curls and follow it down to his prize.

“How long has it been Daniel?” Jack asked squirming and then removing Daniels hand from where the too gentle strokes were tickling him to the point of torture.

Daniel blushed and couldn’t look at Jack. “Only a couple of months. It wasn’t worth the effort.” He ducked his head down under Jack’s chin and rested there, resuming his play with the hair. He rubbed with more pressure though Jack still squirmed now and then when a dusky nipple was brushed and pinched.

Soon Daniel was composed enough that he popped his head up and with an impish grin said “He was a marine.”

Jack sputtered.

“Yep, you’d be surprised how many of you military types seem to want to enjoy my company.” He leaned down and kissed Jacks darkening mouth.

“Just how many offers have you accepted?” Jack asked after returning the kiss with gusto.

“Very few actually. Most of them really didn’t care much about me. I didn’t think it was a good idea to be too active at work for one thing. And I think a lot of them just wanted to score Dr. Jackson, if you know what I mean.” Daniel looked away and his hands didn’t move at all.

“There was a time… I was so low … I said yes. It didn’t go well. Afterwards. They flooded my office for days, some asking, some demanding…”

He shook away the sadness that had momentarily fallen over him and smiled at Jack. “As you can imagine,” he started then kissed Jack’s neck, “I really didn’t enjoy,” now he kissed behind his new lover’s ear, “being the steak of the month.” And he ended with his mouth back on the one that was reaching for him with equal passion.

Jack rolled them onto their sides before he broke the kiss.

“You’re not meat,” he asserted. Daniel felt love in the caress down his arm and he knew Jack meant it.

“Oh, believe me, I know.” His pleasure made his face shine. He saw his happiness reflected in Jack’s expression. “They weren’t all bad. Some of them were very nice guys. It was my fault things never worked out. I just … couldn’t feel things for a long time. It’s like all the color was gone.” He looked into Jack’s eyes, normally so hard but now as warm as chocolate. “And as it turns out, there was another reason. I was a little slow figuring that out apparently.”

“You damn sure were,” Jack agreed with a hearty snort and a hard pat to Daniels ass.

Daniel laughed out loud. “Yeah, well. I got here eventually. The zapping helped. I like to think it just sped things up though.” Daniel wriggled his ass against Jack’s hand.

“I’ve come prepared,” he said grinning through a husky voice.

“Prepared for what?” Jack asked just to have clarification.

“Anything. Everything.” Daniel nuzzled into Jack’s neck while his ass moved purposefully with Jack’s hand still on it. He heard Jack’s intake of breath and beneath his hand he felt his lover’s heart speed up.

“It’s been a couple of months for me, but I’ve always used condoms. I’m safe. Janet checks for everything anyway.”

Daniel saw that Jack’s eyes had blown black and his own heart sped up. He lifted up on his elbows and watched the face of the man he knew he loved. The dark eyes, the open mouth that panted lightly, and the lines everywhere, full of passion, that told Daniel he was seeing the face of a man in love who didn’t quite believe his dreams were coming true.

He expected he looked the same.

He whispered, not wanting to break the spell between them. “I love you.”

Daniel waited. He wondered how Jack would react to that and hoped he hadn’t said it too soon.

Then Jack’s hand ran over his hair as he sighed as he responded, “Oh Daniel.”

Suddenly afraid he’d gone too far, Daniel started to pull away.

“No, no,” Jack said, pulling him back. “I love you too. It was just unexpected.” Jack kissed him deeply. “You can be a little reserved about the personal stuff. I didn’t expect that so soon.” Another kiss.

Daniel was relieved. He was thrilled. He decided this would be a good time to run his face in all that hair that had been calling to him and he did. “Jack,” he whispered again and again, and ran his nose and tongue down through the chest hair and into the curls around the base of Jack’s cock. He sniffed the clean scent of Jack and swiped his tongue up the underside to the glans.

Jack squirmed and gasped. “Oh, Daniel. What are you going to do?”

Daniel moved onto his hands and knees and sucked in a ball, balancing the hard oval on his tongue. When he released it he answered. “Not much actually. I have other plans for you and your dick.”

“Oh God…” Jack croaked. “More… first more…”

Daniel didn’t answer. He swallowed down the bouncing cock and sucked in with full attention running his hands up into Jack’s chest hair.

Then he moved one hand to the base of Jack’s cock and put his other hand on himself.

He realized he must have begun moaning loudly and glanced up to find Jack was up on his elbows watching. They both gasped.

“Enough,” Jack said. “Come’ere.” He reached down and hauled Daniel up to drape over him.

“All the lube I’ve got is spit,” Jack said with unease. “Maybe some olive oil?”

“Too bad. I have plenty back at the apartment” Daniel said candidly.

“You do?” Jack asked incredulously.

“Yeah,” Daniel answered, puzzled. “What’s the big deal?”

“Oh, nothing.” Jack answered with innocent raised eyebrows.

Daniel knew he was dodging the answer. Jack hadn’t thought that there was much sex in Daniel’s life, or at least no more than was in his own. He smirked. “I always keep some lube handy. You never know when you might need it.”

“Oh, of course,” Jack sneered.

“Oh.” Daniel said. “So I’ve been getting more act…”

“Don’t go there, big boy. I have a tough job. Keeping track of you alone is bad enough. Running a team with you, Carter and Teal’c is harder. Second in charge of the SGC – most of the time I don’t even get that job done. And no military personnel have been after me. I outrank them. They’d have been too scared.” Jack paused to take a breath.

“Oh is that the reason they haven’t been after you?” Daniel asked innocently.

“Get your butt over here, and hush,” Jack said in mock anger.

“It’s in your hands, Jack.” Daniel shifted so that Jack’s palms could make his statement true.

When Daniel felt Jack’s hands grab his butt cheeks he felt a thrilling spike of heat go through his body all the way to his toes. Both sets of fingers began to knead while Jack moaned “Oh Daniel. Tell me this isn’t a dream,” Jack demanded very quietly.

“I’m here,” Daniel whispered while kissing Jack’s chin tenderly. “And I’m not going anywhere.” Daniel’s cock began to ache when Jack’s fingertip probed his hole. “Oh, oh Jack, I’m here. Please,” he whispered while he kissed Jack’s ear. “Oh, please, let me get the oil.”

Jack’s finger probed more and Daniel ground their groins together in excruciating pleasure. “So good,” he said against Jack’s mouth. “Want you all the way in…”

Jack released him with an intake of breath that rocked Daniel’s chest.

“Get the oil, Jack.” Daniel begged.

Jack dashed to the kitchen. Daniel heard a cabinet door slam shut and grinned at the sound of running feet coming back down the hall.

Daniel grinned when Jack jumped back into bed with him in a flash. They lay with the small bottle between them for a moment, four hands entwined when Daniel put his over his lover’s.

They shifted so their chests were pressed with the oil still between them. They began to pulse against each other while holding the bottle and staring into each other’s eyes. Daniel let go and reached down to take their cocks in his hand.

Jack moaned and made the hairs on the back of Daniel’s neck stand up. His other hand let go and wrapped around Jack’s shoulder. They moved together, lost in the moment, Daniel lost in Jack until it suddenly it all ended. The older man stopped them and grabbed his pillows. He stacked one on top of the other and Daniel draped himself over them at Jack’s urging. He pulled his top leg up, trembling when cool air blew across his ass. He knew Jack was looking and it gave him a thrill like he hadn’t felt in years.

Jack lay down behind him and ran his nails across Daniel’s hip and down his thigh. Daniel’s heart raced. He was desperate for a cock, a finger, anything involving Jack getting in him. He pulled his knee up higher and called to his lover. Jack relented and pushed a finger in, then another, turning them, pulling them in and out while Daniel reached down to cup his own balls.

He groaned and twisted and when Jack found his spot he cried out while the heated pleasure shot through him.

“Jack, oh Jack, oh fuck…”

“Just what I was thinking,” groaned Jack, and he pulled out his fingers. Slowly he pushed his cock all the way in.

“Yes,” Daniel cried. “Oh yes, oh Jaaaaack.”

“Common’ Daniel,” Jack said. Daniel felt a roving hand on his thigh creep below until Jack’s fingers were on his fat round penis. Slick pumping had Daniel gasping.

“Feel me Daniel?” Jack was almost whispering. “Feel me in you? You like that, don’t you,” Jack stated. “I’m on you,” and Daniel felt the slippery fingers move again, “In you and on you,” Jack went on. “I’ve got you covered.”

Daniel groaned out long and loud. He jerked his hips, moving in Jack’s fist, moving Jack inside him. And he wanted even more. So he grabbed his leg behind his knee and pulled it up higher. That was the last bit of higher function that sparked in his brain. He was on fire. Jack was all around him, in him and making little grunting noises in his ear. Daniel was blazing now. He fucked Jack’s hand, Jack fucked him and it was all he had left to keep his arm under his knee. He screamed out, frenzied. He hadn’t meant to. It got away from him. It got away again and again. He screamed to a God he was sure he didn’t believe in, he prayed for the end and he prayed that it would never end. And finally he screamed for Jack, Jack, oh Jack, and he came.

And while he gasped for breath and every nerve ending wailed with sensitivity Jack moved in him, pulling out and pushing back in faster and faster. Daniel was tortured by Jack’s breath on his neck and back. Sweet excruciating torture, and below, oh God, Jack pulled out again and aimed for his gland and YES!

Daniel bucked, stuttering moans as Jack’s strong arms held him close.

More grinding and pulsing and then pulling out again and BANG! Daniel’s wheezing cries and bucking hips had to be killing Jack.

Again grinding and pulsing and then YES and YES and YES and Daniel was crying out nonsense, coming again. He didn’t think his nerves could feel more intense. He could hardly hear anything other than his own ragged breathing.

But he felt Jack still moving inside him, hands and arms holding Daniel close and tight against his body as he ground into him. Daniel was ablaze, one raw nerve, jerking wherever Jack touched him. And now, oh now he heard low murmured words of love. He whimpered listening to Jack talking low. Daniel moaned Jack’s name but now his heart wrenched as he heard Jack’s breathless incantation “Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, Daniel…” over and over.

Daniel wanted to sob but instead he pushed back, moved with Jack, joined the incantation with “Jack, Jack, Jack…” until he felt Jack swell inside him and then lose control until Jack moaned and his cum spurted deep inside.

When it was over they collapsed onto the bed. After a minute Jack turned Daniel so that he faced him.

“You are amazing,” Jack said.

Daniel happily grinned while looking into Jack’s warm eyes. Jack smirked, probably at Daniel’s dopey grin and lack of words. He cupped Daniel’s cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Daniel kissed him back, then lay his head on Jack’s shoulder and fell asleep.

Part Five

Two weeks later and SG1 was back on the planet with the “Temple of the Zapping Eye,” as Jack liked to call it.

“Beautiful day, kids.” Colonel O’Neill announced. “So heads up.” He glanced around uncertainly. “Never trust a beautiful day off world,” he said matter-of-factly, patting at all his pockets before gripping his gun. “Just because we didn’t see any huge critters last time doesn’t mean they aren’t here.”

Teal’c took this advice to heart and held his staff more securely as he looked around the landscape with an even sharper eye than he already had been. Jack always enjoyed seeing that. The Jaffa was never less that highly vigilant but with one word he became even better. You couldn’t beat Teal’c in a foxhole.

Sam secured her gun close then pulled out her little Geiger counter thingy and announced that the energy signature was coming from the same direction as the last time. No surprise there.

Daniel had become very proficient in the use of his gun, strapped to his leg, but gave no sign that he was aware of it. Instead he checked their surroundings for signs of other visitors since they had been there and then indicated he was ready to head out for the temple by taking a few steps in that direction.

Jack thought about chastising him for heading out before the order was given but he had to do that so often he decided this was one of the times he would let it go. Instead he signaled Sam to quickly take point and ignored Daniel’s “I’m a big boy” glance back at him when it came.

They set off toward the temple without the admiring stop that had taken place the last time, though Jack noticed Daniel running his hands along the fuzzy tops of the grasses and smiling at the sky. Jack let his own hand graze the top of the grass just once then decided all the seeds and burrs in his fingerless gloves weren’t the same experience.

Instead he listened as Daniel occasionally point out birds and shared a smile with him when they passed the grove of beech-like trees.

Soon after passing this Jack felt an excitement run through Daniel and if he was honest through all of them. In minutes the temple was in sight and looked no different though maybe there was a little more moss around the base than last time. Come to think of it the whole planet was very green and there were more flowers blooming than last time. Maybe they were here during a rainy spring.

“Carter, anything?” Jack asked as she took readings preparing for a more in depth examination of the site.

“Energy signature is the same, sir.” He watched as Daniel helped her pull out new equipment to place around the site. Some would pick up radio waves, radiation, and any other energy that could be transmitted toward the site while they were there. One would duplicate Sam’s portable instruments but with more accuracy.

“Daniel, too close.” Jack had to call his archeologist back from entering the building without him. He loved him but he didn’t trust him. Not to keep out of trouble on the job.

“Just going to look through the doorway, not go inside,” Daniel explained quickly, not stopping.

“Daniel,” Jack yelled. “In order to look in the doorway, you have to walk up the steps. Come back here.”

“Jack, the problem will be inside, not out here.” Daniel seemed very sure of himself.

“What makes you think so,” Jack demanded.

“There are no eyes on the stairs for one. No unusual features or deviations from the original building at all. Do you see one?” Daniel asked.

Jack just loved when Daniel got snarky on the job. The quicker he got his linguist in there the better off they would all be.

“Look, Daniel, I see your point, but stay back for now. Let us do our jobs first.”

Daniel rolled his eyes with exquisite impatience. Jack smiled inwardly at the performance, but didn’t let it show on the outside.

“Thank you so much,” he answered instead and gave Daniel a wink he was sure no one else could see. “Let’s finish the circuit.”

A clean walk around the building revealed nothing. All equipment outside was set up quickly and in the end Daniel hadn’t had to wait long at all.

“You two,” Jack said, looking at his two scientists, “Don’t. Touch. The. Pillar.” Jack looked firmly at two sets of innocent blue eyes. Sometimes he wanted to tie them up. He could see that he was going to be yes sir’ed and then they were going to do whatever they wanted. “Give me strength,” he muttered very low.

“What was that, Jack?” Daniel asked.

“Never mind,” Jack groused. “Anyone who gets zapped will be banned from the lab for three days. No matter how good they may feel or if Frazier has cleared them for duty or not.”

Daniel looked offended and Sam looked nervous and annoyed. But she was appropriately shut up by her rank. Jack felt satisfied for now.

“Carter, get readings on the walls before Daniel starts. Make sure nothings changed. Then start on the pillar. Particularly those eyes. Without touching them.”

He was satisfied with her nod and move towards a section of wall. Daniel must have already told her where he was going to start. He met Daniel’s eyes made dark in the low light of the temple. A few seconds went by before the man moved off to join Carter and begin his work. Jack shivered when the eyes moved away from him.

Hours went by with Jack moving outside to work with Teal’c as they continued to search the surrounding area for any other signs of habitation or life of any kind.

Carter had radioed an hour after he had left the temple that she was going to begin work on the pillar. She carefully began to examine its base, capital, and especially those eyes.

A few hours later, as Jack approached the building to check on the two scientists, he heard them in a conversation so rapid he wasn’t sure he would catch the words as they flew out of their mouths. They understood each other so well that they hardly let each other finish a sentence before answering.

Stepping from the sunlight onto the threshold of the temple he saw their darkened figures as his eyes adjusted to the change in light. They were awfully close to one of the live-wired eyes on the pillar.

“Carter, Daniel”, he barked and startled them so much that they both jumped. Unfortunately Sam lost hold of her thing-a-ma-jig and as she jerked her arm out to grab it the predictable happened.

Her wrist brushed the eye and she dropped to the ground with her instrument hitting the floor near where her head landed seconds later.

“Crap,” Jack muttered, and hit the talk button on his radio letting Teal’c know that Carter was down, that it was likely she would be fine, and to keep patrolling for now.

“As you wish, O’Neill,” Teal’c replied with just a hint of annoyance. Sometimes Jack wondered if Teal’c’s annoyance meant that he wanted to be there with them or if it meant that he thought this would not have happened if he were in charge.

He ignored it.

Daniel was on the ground pulling Sam into his arms and patting her cheeks, calling her name. “Sam, Sam… wake up now…” he pleaded then turned to Jack looking a little desperate.

Of course, Jack thought. He was the one zapped last time. He doesn’t know what that was like for us.

“Do you think it will work the same for her as it did for me?” Daniel questioned.

“Don’t know. Probably. Wonder if her lower weight will be a problem?” Jack answered.

He gave Daniel’s shoulder a quick pat when he saw the worry that this question evoked. But Daniel nodded. He knew it was a reasonable question.

“Look at her eyes,” Daniel said, holding her in his arms.

“Yeah, you did that. Serious REM sleep going on.”

Then Daniel was looking up at him with his eyes dark and confused. “It’s not sleeping. Didn’t I tell you?”

“Tell me what?” Jack asked with alarm.

“I had a vision. I saw us, together at your cabin.” Daniel looked puzzled. “I know I asked you about the trees, you said they were Weeping Norway Spruce. I asked you that on the walk back to the gate.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t tell me why,” Jack asked kneeling down and looking closer at Carters roaming eyes under her lids.

“She too heavy? Maybe you should lay her down. We should get vitals on her anyway? Damn. She’s always the one to do that. Didn’t think.” Jack’s mind eased knowing Daniel had experienced a vision. That sounded harmless enough.

Daniel, he saw, looked guilty and yanked his own jacket off to lay his friends head on. Then he looked through her pack for equipment to check her out.

“She’s fine, Jack. Blood pressure is slightly elevated but that’s all, and it’s still in the normal range.” Jack heard him swallow with worry. “How long was I out, Jack? Just a few minutes right?”

“Yeah, she should be waking up any time now.” Jack stooped back down and taking off his glove put his own hand against her neck despite Daniel’s reassurances. Then he patted her hair once before getting up. Daniel, he saw, sat back down with her.

He thumbed the talk button again and called Teal’c. “How far out are you?”

“I can return within two minutes.” Teal’c answered

“Give it three more minutes and then come back. We’ll be leaving about then.” It was an estimate but based on the amount of time Daniel had been out and her smaller weight he was guessing that she’d be up then.

“I saw the porch of your cabin in the early morning,” Daniel said, startling him out of his plans to get them home.

“What?” he said, surprised.

“It was early morning and I was standing on the far end of your porch. Although I didn’t know it was your porch. Guess I can’t be sure it was yours, but you were there, with someone else. Someone you seemed to care a lot about. A whole lot.”

Jack was intrigued to see Daniel blush and smile at the same time. He had looked away from Jack presumably to check on Sam but then looked him in the eye again.

In a near whisper he continued, “I realized it was me. I don’t want to tell you anymore about that now. Actually, part of me wanted to wait and see if it came true. I remember every detail. Maybe that’s why I thought I’d told you when I hadn’t.”

Sam’s arm twitched.

“She’s coming around,” Jack said as a warning. He had a feeling he didn’t want Daniel to go on with that story right now either. He had an overwhelming desire to give Daniel his wish and make it come true.

“Sam, Sam…” Daniel said patting her cheeks again. They heard her moan and as she began to wake up she tried to push Daniel’s hand away.

Jack could see that she was confused for a moment, as if she wasn’t there with them, but then her eyes cleared up and she came into awareness quickly.

“Sorry, sir,” he heard her croak out, and saw Daniel scramble for water. She gave him a weak smile and took a sip. Jack could see her mind working, speeding up as she came more awake and the moment she was fully recovered was obvious when she looked up at him slightly accusatory saying with absolute propriety for her rank, “You startled me, sir.”

Jack looked appropriately annoyed at her accusation and said, “You shouldn’t stand so close to fire, Major.” He softened his voice when he asked, “How ya feeling? Can you stand?”

She sat up with Daniel’s help. He had sent Jack a stabbing rebuke just a moment ago but Jack could live with that. He didn’t like any of them getting hurt, even slightly.

Teal’c walked in just as Carter was standing up. His eyes swept all of them and the room taking everything in immediately.

“You are well, Major Carter?” Teal’c asked with respectful concern.

“Yeah, Teal’c,” she answered only slightly wobbly. “I just need another minute.” Everyone saw her glance at Daniel with her eyes full of questions. Jack saw him nod at her and he knew they’d be talking later. Very obliquely, he was certain.

“Alright kids,” he got their attention. Standard procedure. We’ve got to go back. I see no reason that this place should be off limits if you’ve found any value in it. Maybe a fence around that eye thing, keeping people three feet away from it would be a good idea.

He turned to Daniel first, giving Carter a little more time to recover. “Daniel, what have you found so far?”

Carter wobbled again and Daniel started to answer as he helped her down to sit for a while leaning against the wall.

“I’d begun to determine in the photographs that there were many different authors writing on these walls. As it turns out it’s even more than I thought. Some wrote only a few lines, some wrote many paragraphs. Each tells a different story.”

Daniel glanced at Jack quickly then slid his eyes away. “This appears to be an oracle of sorts. It shows the supplicant a vision of his or her future. What they do with that vision is their own choice. Some seem to have chosen not to believe the vision, but most did. Most had a happy outcome. Some not. Some were tragic. All of these are from people who came back to the give thanks and tell their story. Some came back for a second vision.”

“So, no directions to the power source?” Jack asked.

“No,” Daniel answered with frustration. “But they are important. They tell us about other cultures, how they are like ours, how they are different from ours.”

Jack sighed.

“It’s not worthless, Jack.” Daniel insisted.

“You’ve got pictures, Daniel.” Jack saw the linguist’s shoulders tighten and headed it off with, “we’ll talk to Hammond. You need to flesh that out some though.”

“Carter?” The Colonel turned his eyes toward her and saw her twitch. She began to stand up. He waved her down. “Did you get very far with it?”

“Yes, sir. The naquada power source is about 20 feet down below the center of temple. There doesn’t appear to be any way to it, no lower levels, stairs, wells, firepoles … sorry, sir.” She grimaced. “Headache.”

“Daniel, take her blood pressure again.” His head nodded toward the limited medical equipment. “We didn’t see any entrance to a basement or steps below the building outside either.”

“Her blood pressure is normal, Jack,” Daniel said while handing Sam some Ibuprofen and water to wash it down. She smiled her thanks.

Jack took a look at his second and said, “Five more minutes.” He walked away thinking about a conversation he wanted to have with Daniel in his house later tonight concerning his cabin in Minnesota.

****************

“Not again,” Janet said wearily. “Sam I thought you knew better.”

“You’d think,” Sam groused. “I feel fine now.”

“You probably are. Daniel seemed to be fine at this point as well.”

Janet had checked Sam out first, and then told her to stay still while she did the normal return check out on the other three and sent them away. She figured that Sam would have had as much rest as she was going to be able to get out of her by then. But maybe, if there was no catastrophe tonight she could get her friend to agree to take the evening off and come over for a mother and aunt night with Cassie.

“Janet,” she heard Sam asking, “Did Daniel tell you if he had any dreams or visions after he’d been zapped?”

“No,” Janet said looking up curiously. “Did you?”

“Well, I don’t know. A vivid dream at least.” Sam looked to the side, sorting out her thoughts.

“He described the site as an oracle giving the supplicant a vision of their future. He used the word supplicant. Isn’t that a religious connotation?” She shook her head and went on. “Well, like I said, I had a vivid dream.”

Janet sat in a chair with Sam’s chart and crossed her legs letting the high heel swing in the air. “What was it about, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Well,” Sam looked curious and a little embarrassed. “It involved a man named Pete.”

“Pete, huh,” Janet said with a smile. “Was he a looker?”

Sam looked like a deer in headlights for a second then looked down. “Not my usual type,” she stumbled out. “He had a big grin, real big. Nice teeth. He seemed,” she hesitated for a second then said, “happy.”

“Happy’s not your usual sort?” Janet asked with amusement.

“No. Short, not intense,” she shrugged before saying, “not military.”

Finally getting over those daddy issues, thought Janet to herself.

“The thing is, he bought me a house in the dream,” Sam blurted out.

“He what?” Janet laughed out loud.

“Yeah,” I don’t think he lived here and he had to sell a house and move. My house is nice but I think that he though that it would be nice to start over for both of us in a new, bigger house, one that’s quaint.” Janet watched as Sam squinted her eyes trying to remember the house.

“It had gables. Four of them. And a beautiful garden with a bench…” Janet watched Sam get lost in her thoughts.

“Is there a problem with gables?” Janet asked.

“No,” Sam answered slowly. “It’s just that it was a house for a family. This wasn’t a house at all, it was a home.”

Sam became lost in her thoughts again and Janet let her think it through while she finishing her notations in the chart.

Finally she stood up and asked her patient and friend over that evening for dinner and was surprised when Sam relaxed and said yes.

“I haven’t seen Cassie for a couple of months and I could use a quiet evening.” Janet watched Sam’s smile disappear and waited. Soon Sam said, “I think that house is a test. I need to be careful. There’s something I need to figure out by then.”

Janet blinked. “So you think it was a vision?” This seemed to go against every ounce of Sam’s scientific being.

Sam threw her arms up in the air. “I don’t know but the Colonel and Daniel, there’s something different about the two of them. Ever since Daniel got zapped. Did you know he woke up and asked the Colonel if he could go over for dinner?”

Janet smirked. “No, didn’t know that. But I have noticed they are different.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, forehead creasing. “I have a sneaking suspicion that is what I’m supposed to be realizing.” She swung her feet over the side of the bed. “I’ll think about that later. What time tonight?”

“As long as I can get out of here, 6 would be good.” Janet started to walk toward her office. “Cassie will be home at 5 if you want to get there before me.”

***************

Eleven o’clock at night and Jack finally got home. Daniel had been there since 7 working with files and his notebook, translating more of the stories from the walls of the temple. After a little studying he had picked a few that seemed the most promising to make his case.

Jack hadn’t planned on being this late but as Hammond’s second and with one other team having returned today and two scheduled to leave in the next couple of days he’d had more work to do than he expected.

Daniel hoped Jack wasn’t too tired. He’d picked up beer, soup and salad on the way home. It had been good, and the rest of the soup sat congealed in a pan waiting to be reheated for Jack when he walked in the door.

Which happened now.

Daniel looked up from the dining table and greeted Jack with a warm smile. He was out of his seat in seconds hugging Jack at the door, telling him he’d reheat dinner and then suddenly feeling like he was in an uncomfortably domestic situation. This was not something he was used to at all. He pulled away and went into the kitchen to turn on the burner.

Jack came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder, simmering the skin beneath as the soup began to bubble in the pot.

“Hey,” Jack said, turning him because Daniel had stayed facing the stove. “Thanks for dinner. I’m starved, didn’t get anything at the base except a piece of pie.”

Jack grinned at him and Daniel’s insides melted. After a quick smile he bowed his head hiding his pleasure from his new lover. Domesticity may not be something he was used to but if it got him these moments with Jack maybe he could try not to let it make him feel so uncomfortable.

“Next time, I’ll get dinner. Actually most of the time I’ll get dinner, won’t I. You’re the one that usually works late into the night. Or the morning,” Jack said.

Daniel thought about his life the last few years and how much he had relied on his work to fill hours he’d rather not spend alone in an empty apartment.

“I suppose that’s true,” he mused, not bothering to add that Jack worked as hard as he did.

He moved away from Jack to get a bowl to put the soup in. A few crackers and a beer rounded out the meal. They went into the dining room settling into seats at the table. As Jack ate Daniel started cleaning up his papers.

“So tell me about that vision,” Jack said with a grin of anticipation while scooping up a spoonful of soup.

Daniel grinned back and then smirked as Jack squirmed in his seat.

“How do you do that?” Jack asked.

“Do what?”

“Do that shy grin but make it look like sex,” Jack said.

Daniel laughed out loud. “I don’t do that,” he scoffed.

“Trust me, you do.” Jack shook his head and ate more soup.

“If you say so.” Daniel looked down and began speaking. “I was standing in sunlight. I think I was at the far end of a porch.”

He looked up and saw Jack’s eyes on him while he ate.

“The light was coming through the trees making all kinds of shadows. The first thing, no, the first person I saw was you and the look that was on your face was like nothing I’d ever seen.”

Daniel felt embarrassed to describe the love and tenderness he’d witnessed so he quickly moved on with the story.

“You can imagine my surprise when I realized you were snuggling up with another man who was wearing nothing but a pair of white pants that were open revealing no underwear.” Daniel paused.

Jack saw him gather his strength when his shoulders squared.

“My next shock was seeing that the other man was me. It was,” Jack saw the hesitation but he continued, “unexpected.”

Jack had stopped eating and looked mesmerized. “What were we doing?”

“You were leaning against the rail, it’s about 3 feet high. Does that sound right?”

Jack nodded.

“Well, you were leaning on the rail and I was leaning on you. I lifted my head off of you and we kissed while I put my hand into your jeans. When we stopped kissing I lay my head on you again. You leaned close enough to whisper my name in my ear. I could call it hot. It was hot. But it was the expression on your face that …”

Daniel’s voice trailed off realizing that his vision had given him a glimpse of very strong feelings that Jack may not have yet. Or may not be ready to show. He was suddenly uncomfortable again and not sure what to do or say. Was the vision a reality or a hope?

Jack looked at him curiously then came over to the other side of the table and sat next to Daniel.

“So here we are again. At my dining room table,” he said gently.

“Yeah,” Daniel smiled back. His hand moved naturally to stroke Jack’s thigh.

“That was some dream you had. Maybe we’ll have to go to the cabin one of these days.” Jack smirked.

The smirk didn’t fit Daniel’s vision and fell a little flat, so he knew his “Yeah, sure,” sounded a little unenthusiastic.

He could see Jack’s grin falter and he softened, wanting to reassure his lover.

“I’d like that,” he said while stroking Jack’s thigh. “In the summer when the sun shines through the tops of the trees.” Now he grinned knowing he’d just gotten a little poetic.

But obviously Jack had liked the romantic vision and Daniel saw his eyes glow and palm reach up to stroke Daniel’s cheek.

“Sounds good to me,” Jack said. Daniel felt the skin of Jack’s hand move along his neck and he found himself being pulled forward into a kiss. In only seconds Daniel threw his arms around Jack’s shoulders, deepening the kiss.

Suddenly Daniel felt himself hauled out of his chair. He pulled back from Jack’s kiss and there in his brown eyes Daniel saw the expression from his vision. Jack threaded his fingers into Daniel’s hair and Daniel had an epiphany. They were in love. Inches from his face he saw all of Jack’s feelings shining at him. His breath caught in his throat when warm air brushed his cheek as Jack whispered his name, “Daniel,” so much like he’d heard in his vision. He heated up with the thrill and he thought his heart might burst. It was so much more than he could bear and everything he wanted.

Daniel sank passionate lips against his lover, his arms still around Jack tight.

Suddenly he felt jiggling from Jack’s middle and puffs of hot air from his nose. Jack was laughing while they kissed.

He pushed Jack back a little to stare at him.

Daniel’s confidence grew and his mouth twitched into a brief grin before he said, “I love you, Jack.”

That wiped the laughter off Jack’s face and he moaned out, “Me too,” then squeezed Daniel in a bear hug. Seconds later Jack growled out the one word, “Bedroom.”

The dishes again stayed forgotten on the table in their rush down the hall. In minutes their clothes were on the floor and Daniel was on the bed with Jack on top of him. He grasped at Jack’s back and hips.

Goose bumps spread along his own skin then disappeared as a fire spiked into his groin. Jack had broken free of Daniel’s grip and his hands and lips brushed at Daniel’s neck, down on his balls then back up and Daniel’s nipples were between his lips.

Daniel spread his legs farther apart and reached between them, taking hold of Jack’s cock. Jack groaned against his neck and then Daniel let go and threw his legs over Jacks.

Fingers felt their way around Daniel’s hips and down his crack until they were nearly at his hole and Daniel howled, digging his foot against Jack’s ass.

“Fuck me, Jack.” He gasped out as his hips wriggled on the bed.

“Yeah….” Jack wailed and fingered Daniel’s hole like a desperate man.

“Stop,” Daniel gasped, “stop. Get the lube.”

Jack followed orders. In moments his slick fingers were inside Daniel who reveled in the fullness. He threw his head back panting when Jack found his prostate, running a finger around it.

Daniel pulled his knees up and legs as wide as he could. His arms flew to the bed and his fists banged into the mattress.

“Now, Jack, now,” he demanded.

Jack pulled his fingers out and slicked himself. Daniel flipped himself over onto his hands and knees desperately gasping out, “like this, like this, hurry, now.”

Behind him he heard Jack’s loud groan and felt slippery hands kneading his ass cheeks.

When he felt Jack’s finger slide along his entrance again his strangled cry filled the air. Then he felt Jack pressing into him and oh, it hurt, but only for a moment, and then he needed more and deeper and he needed it now. He pushed back and he spread wider. Panting, his hand flailed back, vaguely trying to connect to Jack.

He could feel Jacks hands gripping the flesh of his hips smearing slick along his skin and his cock was dripping with pre-cum.

Jack was in so deep. And he leaned over so that Daniel felt kisses along his back and he shivered keening out from the fullness inside him and the hot moist air against his spine. He reached for his own cock and jerked with the first pull against his own sensitive ridge.

Jack responded with a thrilling ferocity, lifting up and grinding his own cock in circles inside Daniel. Little pulses, circling, pulling out and thrusting back in. Fast and hard, then slow and grinding, over and over, while Daniel jerked himself.

The closed window hid the sounds of skin slapping together, moaning in the air and when Jack hit that spot the cries through gritted teeth that drove Jack to move harder and faster.

Daniel’s cock was swollen and huge when the desperate tension shot him over the edge. He groaned, screamed, then panted and clamped down on Jack.

Jack gasped and sped up, thrusting in Daniel’s ass. Daniel felt hands on him everywhere, all over his tingling skin. He barely managed to meet Jack’s thrusts, moving in time, meeting each smack of Jack against his ass. He felt the cock inside him swell. It felt huge and he was still on edge, crying at each rub across his prostate. With a long wail Jack suddenly stopped while Daniel felt the pulses of his cock shooting deep in his hole. Rotating his hips in circles Daniel kept feeling the fullness and Jack’s fists pounded on Daniel’s hips and then the fullness slipped out and his lover collapsed onto the bed next to him.

Daniel was still panting when Jack pulled him into his arms and clung to him.

“Damn!” Jack said, before calling Daniel’s name over and over.

Daniel wrapped himself around Jack and frantically kissed him, rubbing his back until he calmed down.

Finally, they lay still, holding each other, and Daniel felt his heart swell with need. He wanted to say, “I love you,” but was hesitant, afraid the depth of his emotion would overwhelm Jack.

He felt silly when he heard Jack whisper the words to him once, twice and a third time.

Daniel relaxed and lifted his head so that he could look in Jack’s eyes when he finally did say, “I love you,” back.

They smiled at each other until Daniel laid his head down on Jack’s shoulder and went to sleep, just like their first time.

Two months later he and Jack went to the cabin for a long weekend. They arrived in the dark of night but the next morning was warm and sunny. Daniel stood on the porch in a pair of white pants he’d found on sale a month earlier in a rare trip to the mall. His face was dappled with color from the rising yellow sun as it shone through the tops of the pines.

The screen door slammed shut behind him and Jack’s arms wound around his bare chest. He felt Jack’s face snuggle into his neck then laughed as he was pulled to the rail and up against Jack’s body. It never occurred to him to look down to the end of the porch and see if they were being watched.

  
The ****

### **Word**

version of The Eyes to the Future is here:

<http://www.mediafire.com/?eh0bqwzmz0ut132>

The ****

### **PDF**

version of The Eyes to the Future is here:

<http://www.mediafire.com/?wdhzc3d20l426is>


End file.
